Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing image data, a method, and a storage medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
The sharpness of an output image of an image forming apparatus is known to be decreased by the displacement of an ink landing position, an ink smear, an optical blur (optical dot gain), or the like. At this time, if the frequency characteristic of the decrease in the sharpness of the output image can be acquired, the decrease in the sharpness of the output image can be canceled by filter processing using a filter (sharpness recovery filter) with an inverse characteristic.
To output input image data in an intended size, resolution conversion processing of converting the image size into a size suitable for output in the designated size may be performed in any one of processing steps from image data input by the user to output by a printer.
When performing the resolution conversion processing, if the resolution conversion processing is performed after filter processing, a moiré is readily generated. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-247346 describes a method of performing filter processing after resolution conversion processing to suppress generation of a moiré.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-247346, however, since filter processing is performed after resolution conversion processing, a processing time for the filter processing is needed according to the output size and the resolution after the resolution conversion processing. The processing time does not depend on the input image data. That is, even if input image data is the same, a longer processing time is necessary for filter processing as the output size setting becomes large.